bnha_oc_tournamentfandomcom-20200213-history
Kaleah 'Kali' Ganessa
'''Kaleah 'Kali' Ganessa '''is one of the 32 contestants in the BNHA OCT5, chosen by judge "Reycom." Bio: Kali is from the sunny state of California, SanFran to be exact. She has blue gray skin, a white mohawk, and a large tail coming out of her lower back. Her parents are pretty average in this quirk filled world. Her father is a humanoid Rhino who's quirk was 'thick skin', which made his skin as tough as steel. Kali's mother was a humanoid Elephant with a trunk as long as a body, and with it the ability to blow almost anything away in her path. Even with these impressive quirks, her parents decided to live a life of mediocrity. Kali decided to do what they seemed to be afraid to do and become a hero that will inspire everyone that lays eyes on her. Quirk: 'Trunk-Tail' Kali has a large tail that looks like an elephant trunk. It has hard thick skin and is capable of blowing and sucking air and other things. Weakness: Half of her weight belongs to her tail, because of this it tends to slow Kali down in normal activities. She normally keeps it wrapped around her waist to help deal with the extra weight. Techniques: The amount of air taken in or released is dependent on Kali's air capacity. She can't blow away continuously, she has to stop and breath so each attack is quick, effective but short lasting. * Burst- Kali releases a burst of air, and uses her tail to steer herself in any given direction. This is used to increase her speed in brief moments at a time. * Tail Blitz- Kali uses her tail to catapult herself off the ground and towards an opponent. She can either attack with a punch, kick, or her tail for extra damage. * Dust Up- Kali uses her tail to dig up the ground, and blow debris and dust towards an opponent. Works great against opponents that rely on sight to use their quirks. * Potato Cannon- Kali uses her tail to suck up some rocks. She then builds up pressure and launches the rocks with high velocity towards her opponents. She can use several rocks for multiple targets or a single one for a lone combatant. The more rocks, the less accurate is the attack. Also works with water as well for a less lethal approach * Elephant Hammer- Kali wraps her tail around her forearm. She can then release a burst of air to increase the speed of the swing, and with the weight of the tail, increase the strength and damage dealt by the punch. * Rhino Catapult- Kali launches herself into the air with her tail and balls herself up. She then releases a burst of air to spiral towards her enemy full speed with the damage being dealt by her armored tail. Fighting Style: Kali uses her tail in combat and can make quick jumps when she uses a burst of air to propel her. She's a mid-range to close range combat type, her favorite strategy is to kick up dust and debris with her tail, and while blinded sweep her opponent of their feet and whack them in the head with her tail. Stats: Category:In:OC's for Tournament 5 Category:OC's for Tournament 5